


I'm An Outcast Too

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, First Meetings, Jotunn Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Loki meets the Avengers





	I'm An Outcast Too

“Friends!” Thor cried as he strode into Stark Tower.

“Thor,” Steve greeted as he strolled into the room. “Good morning.”

“I have brought someone for you to meet!” Thor cried, beaming as he grabbed the arm of the figure behind him, drawing him up. “This is my brother! Loki.”

“Your brother?” Clint asked, eyebrow raised. “He doesn’t look anything like you.”

“And you look like a rat that crawled out of the sewers,” Loki drawled, speaking for the first time.

Thor laughed, clapping Loki on the shoulder and ignoring his brother’s look of discomfort.

“Ah, Loki, you jest!” he cried. “Come! Allow me to introduce you to my Midgardian friends!”

Introductions were done quickly and everyone received their own cruel comment from Loki. By the end of it all, they all more or less hated him.

“So do you follow your brother around all the time?” Tony asked. “Or do you have friends?”

“I do not,” Loki replied. “I am an outcast on Asgard.”

“Wow,” Clint muttered. “I wonder why. I can’t possibly begin to  _ imagine _ .”

“So Loki,” Nat said from where she had taken a seat on the couch. “Thor is the god of thunder. Lightening. What are you?”

“Mischief,” Loki replied. “Destruction.”

The one called Bruce looked over at that, but Loki paid no attention to him. There was nothing so exciting in his looks, unlike the rat called Clint nor the man of iron with the light in his chest. 

“Brother, will you be alright here while I quickly leave?” Thor asked suddenly. “I wish to see Jane.”

“Go,” Loki said, ignoring the ‘hell no’ from Stark and Barton. “I will be fine. I am sure I can find ways to entertain myself.”

Without another word, Thor strode off. As soon as he was gone, Loki turned cold eyes on the Avengers.

“You dislike me.”

“What?” Tony said, voice high. “Psh. Of course-”

“I am the God of Lies, mortal,” Loki sneered. “No not try them on me. You wish for me to leave.”

“Yes,” Clint replied bluntly.

“Then give me somewhere so that I may stay out of your way yet close enough so as to fool Thor when he returns into believing that I spent the evening with you.”

 

………….

 

Loki was browsing Stark’s library, had been for several hours, when he heard the door open. Assuming it was Thor, he didn’t bother to turn around until the visitor spoke.

“I know how you feel.”

Loki went stiff, glaring as he turned around to find Bruce standing there. “I beg your pardon?” he demanded.

“You said you were the god of destruction?” Bruce asked. “And that you’re an outcast?”

Loki frowned. “That is correct.”

“I am too,” Bruce said after a moment. “A uh...an outcast. And a bringer of destruction.”

Loki’s frown deepened and he took a few steps closer. “Yet you are the least exciting in outward appearance,” he said. “How are you a bringer of destruction.”

“Um...when I get angry I turn into a large green beast and destroy everything in my past,” Bruce replied. “And I’m an outcast cause no one likes him. The thing I turn into. But he’s...not bad, I guess. Or, well, I’m not bad.” he shrugged. “I guess I just know how you feel.”

“How do you fare on intelligence?” Loki asked out of the blue.

“Uh,” Bruce replied. “I’m decent?” it was phrased as a question.

“Would you say your intelligence surpasses those around you?” Loki pressed, slowly coming closer. “And due to that, others  _ mock _ you?”

“Okay,” Bruce said slowly. “Um... _ yes _ , but-”

“Do you ever wish to tear them apart with your bare hands?” Loki hissed, now standing and towering over Bruce.

“No,” Bruce replied easily. “No I do not.”

Loki clicked his tongue. “Pity,” he muttered. “Perhaps we are nothing alike after all.”

He turned and left a very confused Bruce alone in the library.


End file.
